


The Doctor Will See You Now

by Maxbass



Series: Lewdua [1]
Category: Lewdua, Original Work
Genre: Apartment, Clubbing, Cunnilingus, Dancing, Dating, Eating, Eventual Romance, Female Characters, Femboi, French Kissing, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Futanari, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Male Character - Freeform, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other, Restaurants, Romance, Slow Dancing, University, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 00:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxbass/pseuds/Maxbass
Summary: Iris sighs while drinking coffee with her friend Morgan and Audrey in the teachers' lounge after noticing so many people around her dating or being in other kinds of relationships while she has no one at the moment when Audrey suggest why she should not date the new teacher who has only recently joined this school and has just moved in.A fun non-canon story I did in Lewdua's world of futas and might consider doing more of these, just love his characters.Hope you enjoy it.Characters:Marcella Highthorn (human) © MaxbassAll others © Lewdua
Relationships: Marcella Highthorn/Iris
Series: Lewdua [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207889
Kudos: 1





	The Doctor Will See You Now

“It feels like everyone is in a relationship these days” Iris sighs while looking at Audrey and Morgan sitting next to one another while the doctor stares at the cup of coffee in her hands. “It isn’t that much” Morgan tells her friend while she looks at her lover with a warm smile on her lips when she quickly returns to the doctor. “See! That is exactly what I mean” the blond woman says in a slightly annoyed tone “I wish I was dating someone like everyone around here” she says when a redheaded woman walks in who looks around for a place to sit.

“Why not have a date with her?” Audrey suggests when Morgan and Iris turn to see who she means. “She just moved into town after she got hired to be a teacher here and I assume she is not seeing anyone nor does she know anyone in town so why not?” the raven-haired woman says and Morgan nods. “Why not? If you feel nervous we could make it a double date and we’ll be there to support you when you need it” Morgan tells Iris who shrugs when Audrey decides just to call out.

“Please join us if you like!” Audrey shouts out which gets a smile from the redheaded new teacher who walks up to them and sits down. “Thank you, it still feels a little weird to sit somewhere when you don’t know anyone, I’m Marcella” Marcella says while she takes a few bits from her lunch. “I can understand that, my name is Morgan and allow me to introduce Audrey and Iris to you” Morgan smiles and Marcella gets up for a little to shake their hands.

“It’s a pleasure meeting you and I’m glad to make at least some friends” Marcella grins and winks at Iris who looks up when she notices something unusual about those eyes. “Are your eyes heterochromatic?” the blonde doctor says while she gets closer to the new teacher to have a closer look. Morgan chuckles at this and elbows Audrey “looks like they are already looking one another in the eyes” she says teasingly and Audrey chuckles and nods. 

“We were wondering if you have a girlfriend or a boyfriend?” Audrey asks bluntly which makes Iris shoot back into her chair blushing a little at that question and she is not the only one. “No, I do not” Marcella says shyly at first, especially when she sees Iris’ response to that question before she continues “it made the move here easier but I have had no time yet to meet new people and such so basically you three are the first I have had a chance to talk to” 

Morgan smiles and leans in to let her chest rest on the table “well if you don’t have anything planned then Audrey and I would like to invite you for a double date and your date would be Iris over here if you don’t mind of course” she asks the new teacher and now the doctor looks even more flustered at this question. She is not sure how to react and even more so looks at the new teacher to see her response since she does think the redhead looks beautiful.

“Hmm, I don’t have anything planned and you do look very attractive” Marcella grins while looking at the doctor before she looks back to the others with a smile “sounds good, count me in, sent me the information and I will be there” This makes Iris let out a sigh of relieve since she was holding her breathe and that response makes her two friends chuckle when Marcella gives them her phone number for the information for the double date.

“Just tell me what to wear” Marcella says jokingly which make the three of them laugh and the mood is a little more relaxed now that the hard part was done. The four of them chit chat a little until lunch break is over, Marcella runs off first since her class is all the way at the other side and they conversation took a bit longer than planned so she has to rush to be on time.

“Looks like you have a date now, Iris” Audrey says with a smile on her lips while looking at the blond woman. “Mhm and she seems nice, I do hope you to hit it off and maybe we can do some more double dates after that” Morgan grins while she walks with Iris until she is at her class. “We’ll see but I am kind of glad she said yes” Iris says with a big grin “would be a shame after all that action though she seems to be nice as a friend as well” 

Morgan chuckles at that and nods “even if it doesn’t work out, we will have a new friend but I don’t want to jinx it though it does seem she is interested in you so I hope it is mutual” Iris giggles a little at this and nods “like I said she seems nice and is beautiful so I’m keeping my mind open and hope things will work out but for now I have to go back to my office and you have a class to teach” after saying that Iris walks off humming happily.

“She seems happy” Karen remarks next to the teacher who chuckles at that. “Agreed, seems she is looking forward to the double date” Morgan tells her student. “Double date?” Karen’s sister Natasha remarks “with whom?” The teacher grins looking at the two sisters “the new teacher Marcella will be her date” Natasha thinks for a second “oh the one with the nice food, she is hot I wouldn’t mind being with her” she looks dreamily just imaging it which causes her to get a boner which makes Morgan chuckle and gives the two sisters a hall pass to take care of that hard on.

“If it has that effect on her, she must quite a catch maybe I should have a go at her” Morgan thinks and chuckles which has the same effect on her like it did Natasha but quickly regains her composure before she turns around with her shaft back to flaccid as her class now starts.

Iris sits in her office humming happily while she looks on her laptop thinking about the double date and where to go for that and opens her web browser to browse a little for that. “This seems like a nice place for that” she thinks looking at a website of a local restaurant and flips through the menu liking what she sees. “Going out for a date?” the doctor hears suddenly from behind her letting out a soft yelp in surprise when she turns around to see Alison behind her with a smile on her lips.

“A double date really so I’m looking for things to go to with four people” Iris tells the girl who grins and nods. “That place is a good place for food from what Natasha told me and maybe” the black-haired futa says while leaning forward “you could go dancing here, I would recommend it. The music is diverse and the staff is friendly not to mention that the drinks are delicious” Iris looks at it and likes what she is seeing “thank you for the help, wasn’t sure if a club would be a good idea and if Natasha recommends it” the doctor says in the two of them chuckle little when Alison that she is here for a band aid.

“Well have fun your date, doc” Alison winks before leaving the office with a smile on her face. “Thank you for advice” Iris grins and shouts after her before looking things though on the websites and sends the sites to the others when she giggles a little after realizing that she also has her date’s phone number before sending it to her as well.

After classes Marcella checks her phone and smiles when she sees the message. She flips through the two websites liking what she sees and sends a message back that she is in after that she saves Iris’ phone number before she gathers her stuff. After that she heads home and looks at the amount of unopened boxes still there since she had not had the time to unpack everything after moving in two weeks ago with only the essentials being unpacked. The redhead sighs and starts to unpack a few more boxes.

“Did you hear that Iris, Morgan and Audrey are going on a double date with the new teacher?” Karen tells the others and only Nessie and Alice shake their heads. “I heard about the double date and helped Iris with some of it but she didn’t say it with whom but that sounds interesting” Alison says with a grin on her face while she rubs her chin. “She is nice and makes great lunches, have you seen that?” Natasha says with a hungry look which makes the others chuckle a little at that remark.

“She is and not bad to look at either but have you also heard that there is a new tenant in the small apartment next to the janitor’s office two weeks ago” Nessie tells the others “though from what I’ve heard he or she has been so busy that she probably has not had much time to unpack so why don’t we lend a hand?” Karen smiles and snuggles against the other blond before she says “that sounds good, she or he may not have any friends here so I vote that we go help them” Natasha, Alison and Alice all agree to this so the five of them go down and ring the doorbell.

The door opens and they see the new teacher in the doorway who is all smiles when she sees the girls standing there. “Hello girls, you go to the university I teach at aren’t you?” Marcella asks and they all nod. “We heard there is someone new living here and might need some help” Karen smiles brightly when she sees the happy expression on the teacher’s face. “Oh I would appreciate that so much, you are angels if you help me with that” Marcella says while she opens the door wide to let them all in.

“I was just doing some unpacking already but I should be done quicker with you five helping me” Marcella smiles brightly as they all start unpacking while the redhead also tells them where they should put it and in just one hour everything is unpacked.

“Wow thank you so much for the help, let me make it up to you girls and make you dinner” Marcella offers and Natasha accepts it for the rest of them which makes them all laugh. “That smells really good” Nessie says when she walks into the kitchen and the scent of food finds its way into her nostril. 

“Thank you, I love to cook and I have followed several cooking classes so I’m familiar with dishes from various countries” Marcella replies before putting some chicken in a pan. “Iris will be a lucky woman if you two get together in a relationship” Nessie grins and Marcella chuckles. “Heard about that huh?” the redhead grins “it does sound that it is going to be fun so I’m looking forward to it though I have no clue what to wear for that club”

“Oh Alison can help with that since she suggested it to Iris I think” Nessie says when Alison walks in and asks what they were talking about. “Oh I would love to help with that and I did recommend it” Alison says “just tell me what time you have to be at the restaurant and I’ll make sure to be here on time” Marcella nods “much appreciated and it is good to meet some new and friendly faces, I’m almost done with dinner so you girls sit down and I’ll be right there” Nessie leaves to tell the others that and Alison whispers from behind as she presses her breasts against the teacher’s back “just for your information that Alice is my brother” before she walks out of the kitchen with a mischievous grin on her face.

“Brother?” Marcella thinks for a second and chuckles a little before she returns to the food she is preparing. She lets it simmer a little bit and goes into the living room to see them all sit down at the table as she makes her way to the music system and puts a mp3 player, making her bend over, in the device which starts to lay some rock ballads. “That’s some nice music, do you play music as well?” Alison asks and nudges towards the guitar on the wall. “I do, I used to be in a few bands before I became a teacher” Marcella says before heading into the kitchen to do the finishing touches.

“Damn, that is one sexy ass” Nessie blurts out and the other two futanari girls agree with a little drool on their lips which makes Karen get up and look at her own ass before sitting back on it looking a little down which gets a laughter from her four friends when Marcella walks back in with some hot and steamy food which makes their stomachs growl in hunger. They take a sneak peek at the teacher’s chest when she bends over to put the pans on the table letting out a soft lustful growl before they start to fill their plate.

“This tastes really good Miss Highthorn” Alice says in pleasant surprise after taking a bite. “Thank you and call me Marcella when we’re not in school or when we’re alone” Marcella smiles happily when she hears the pleased tones coming from her guests which pleased her. “Marry me” Natasha says out loud which makes Marcella look in surprise before she blushes at those words. Alison looks from her friend to the teacher and back to her friend “she’s obviously kidding” she giggles a little nervously at this outburst which makes the other snicker a little before they quickly return to the meal.

Afterwards they chat a little more getting to know the new teacher better and they like her and she enjoys their company as well. “Well we still have homework to do and you need to settle in down a little more but we’ll be sure to visit or come to us, you’re welcome and maybe help with our homework if we have questions and maybe cook for us all where we would buy the ingredients? I’m sure your future wife would love that” Nessie says with a grin while she looks at Natasha who seem to blush at that remark a little.

“I will do that Nessie, it has been so great to meet you all” Marcella smiles and then winks jokingly “perhaps I should take you up on your proposal Natasha” Natasha blushes while she stares lovingly as if hearts swirl around her head and Alison quickly grabs Natasha by the arm as they leave the apartment with Karen and Nessie who all look rather too aroused to do homework first but Alice stays behind.

“Shouldn’t you go with your friends and sister?” Marcella asks Alice who shakes his head. “I know what they will be up and I just might be in the way for the next hour” the femboi says with a mischievous grin. “They are quite a horny bunch you know” Alice grins and winks “though I’m hardly the one to speak with the display you’re giving it is hard not to be turned on” Marcella chuckles “sounds like you want some dick or am I wrong?” 

Alice nods and blushes a little when the bulge in his panties gives away his own excitement “yeah I would love some” Marcella grins and pulls her pants down to show the boy her shaft which makes him drool when he says “oh you’re like some people I know” before his mouth gets stuffed. “Sorry hun but I’ve been backed up for a while now and need some relief before my double date and I am going to give you all the dicking you can handle” Marcella says and watches the boi starting to suck eagerly on it.

Two hours later and Alice stumbles into the apartment falling on the couch when his sister walks by. “You just got back? Me and Natasha finished an hour ago what happened?” Alison asks when she sees the state her brother is in. “Oh that new teacher is just like you” is all he can muster pointing at her crotch before he passes out. “Oh she has a dick to” Alison says out loud when Natasha walks out first who asks “who has a dick to?” Natasha asks out loud when Karen and Nessie come out who look curiously at Alison. 

“Marcella seems to have one according to him” Alison says while pointing at her brother snoring on the couch. “That sounds interesting, a good cook and a cock” Natasha says dreamily with some drool on her lips. “Hold back tiger; let her have her date first before you try to get your hands on her or maybe a threesome?” Alison says with a grin before they all start to talk about the lewd things they want to do with her until they realize they still have to do their homework and quickly rush to do that.

A few days pass after that event and Marcela gets to know the women a little better along the way now lunching with Morgan, Audrey and Iris. She loves their company and she and Iris seem to get along nicely which makes them look forward to the date even more. Outside of work she spends her time with the girls helping them, chatting with them and cooking for them which gets various marriage proposals from Natasha.

“Do you think this will look good on me, Alison?” Marcella asks wearing a tight black dress that fits snuggly against her body. “Oh I like that, it looks good on you” Alison says with a smile “I’m sure it will make Iris gawk and blush at the same time” she chuckles. “Why don’t you sit down and let me do your makeup” the raven-haired futa says with a smile while tapping the chair in front of the mirror and Marcella chuckles as she takes a seat letting the student do the work.

Ten minutes later and Alison is finished and likes the work she has done when she remarks “that looks perfect on you, too bad you’re not out on a date with me. I would totally grope you whenever I can and those tattoos are totally bad ass” Just when she mentions the groping, she does exactly that and grabs Marcella’s breasts fondling them while pressing her breasts against the teacher’s back. “You have such lovely breasts and if you didn’t have to go, I would totally ravage you” she whispers seductively before she lets the redhead go.

“Hehehe such a naughty girl and who knows, maybe in the future” Marcella grins while she looks herself over “but I like what you did with my hair and makeup” She turns to the other girl and notices the time “finished just in time to I have to go now but thank you for helping me, you are a sweetheart” she compliments Alison as they walk outside of her apartment and gives her a kiss on the cheek right before she locks the door and runs off leaving a surprised and blushing Alison behind who places her fingers on the cheek that Marcella just kissed while she stares at that shaking ass going in the distance.

“Wow you look amazing” Morgan says when she sees Marcella walk up to her and Audrey “maybe I ought to keep you for myself” she grins. “Hmmm or I might exchange her for you from what I’ve heard” Audrey grins while nudging at Morgan causing the two of them to chuckle and wink at her. The two of them give a kiss on Marcella’s lips when someone clears her throat and they hear Iris say “don’t start stealing my date already” Marcella turns around and smiles before she looks at her date “wow you look amazing, Iris” she blurts out which makes the doctor giggle and blush before she hooks her arm “she’s mine for now so hands off you horn dogs” she chuckles and the others laugh as well though Marcella blushes a little.

“You look gorgeous as well, darling” Iris whispers when they get inside and they are brought to their table. “Had some help getting ready from Alison” Marcella says not mentioning the pre-date groping. “I did notice you talking with some of the girls, more friendly then normal?” Audrey asks and the redhead grins and winks. “They live in the same building as me, I found out and they helped me with the unpacking of my belongings since I did have not much time to do anything like that. I thanked them with a dinner which they gladly took and liked” the redhead tells them.

“I bet you got Natasha on your side then if your cooking is good” Morgan chuckles and the others grin when the redhead tells them that she got a few marriage proposals from the thick futa. “That good huh? Guess we will have to find out next time, perhaps we should have dinner at your place and watch some movies or such?” Morgan suggests and Marcella says that it is fine. “Let’s see how things go first though so far I do have to say that I like you and I’m glad to be your friend” Morgan grins and winks and the two ladies agree to this.

“As am I” Marcella smiles and blushes when the waiter arrives to take their order which they give and chat a little where the redhead learns more about her date and the relationship between Iris and Morgan while she tells more about her music and cooking when Audrey asks if what she heard is true about the redhead’s gender which gets Marcella three curious looks awaiting her reply. “I have both set if genitals” Marcella says feeling a little embarrassed telling them this but Morgan smiles and tells her that she has a dick and pussy as well which makes Marcella feel more at ease.

“And we are not the only ones at school that are like you and me” Morgan says with a mischievous grin on her lips winking seductively at the herm “the three that I know of all live in your building Natasha, Nessie and Alison” Iris confirms this with a smile before she grabs Marcella’s hand and squeezes it until food is served after that they chat a little more for an hour and they leave after having finished their food.

Iris has started to like Marcella even more now and the two of them look even more favorable at one another as their feelings grow. The two couples hold hands while the four of them make their way to the club where they have to wait a little before they could get inside but they are met with some good music and they first go to the bar ordering a few cocktails while they look around and at the dance floor.

“I love this song, want to dance?” Marcella asks Iris when a nice slow song gets played offering her hand which Iris gladly takes and the two of them make their way to the dance floor. “You are a beautiful woman” the redhead whispers warmly which causes the blonde’s heart to miss a beat and rests her head on Marcella’s shoulder as they slowly dance on the dance floor snuggling into one another’s arms while slowly moving. 

“They do seem to enjoy being with one another, haven’t seen her behave like that in a long while” Morgan grins while talking to Audrey who nods. “It seems to be mutual as well” Audrey says while watching the two on the dance floor when Morgan asks her to dance as well which she gladly accepts. “I wouldn’t mind a partner swap at some point” Audrey grins and Morgan chuckles telling her that she might agree to that but it is up to Iris and Marcella to agree with that to which Audrey nods as the four of them slowly dance.

“Want to trade dance partners?” Morgan asks and the two nod but she looks surprised when she finds Marcella as her dance partner while Audrey and Iris dance with one another with amused smiles. “Unexpected but I’m not complaining” she tells her new dance partner as they slow dance while chatting a little though Morgan could not resist giving Marcella a little peck on the lips. “Oh my, don’t try to get my date jealous” Marcella replies which get a chuckle from the black-haired dickgirl.

“I like you and I can see why Iris has started to like you as more than a friend, I do hope you two will date and maybe we can do this partner swap in other ways as well” Morgan winks at the redhead who giggles. “Well it will be up to Iris if she wants to be more intimate with me and willing do the swap” Marcella replies which makes Morgan smile and grabs Marcella’s butt. “You’re a good person to care about my friend so much and I’m glad we had this one on one talk” the other dickgirl says rubbing her shaft against Marcella’s before they change partners and Iris holds Marcella in her arms again.

“It’s not right for her to kiss you first when you’re my…” Iris says but is unable to finish her sentence when Marcella kisses her on the lips. The blonde’s eyes widen for a second before she starts to kiss back feeling all giddy while their hips slowly move along the music setting the dance floor on fire as sparks fly between the two of them. “Mmmmm” Iris purrs softly and fights a soft giggle when she feels two hands on her butt shortly following the herm’s example when the music turns into some hot Latin music turning their dance into something more sensual.

They spends a few hours at the club, the four of them having a good time until it is getting a little late when they leave the club. “I had a good time, perhaps we could do this more often?” Marcella asks and Morgan and Audrey nod while Iris leans into Marcella’s arm. “I would love that but I would have some alone time with you as well” the doctor giggles at this and Marcella blushes. “I would love that as well so why don’t we go somewhere together now, I would love to show you my place and maybe I can make you something?” the redhead suggests and the blonde seems only too happy to accept.

“Well you two lovebirds go have some fun, me and my lovebird will do the same” Morgan grins while she gropes Audrey’s left breast who giggles in response. “Let us know what happened and hopefully we can go on more double dates and I might have something fun in mind” Morgan says and winks to Marcella who chuckles while the two women look confused when the two futas tell them they will explain when the time comes because it depends on one thing if it will happen.

“You two seem to have some kind of fun but she does seem to like you which I’m happy for since she is my longtime friend sometimes with benefits” Iris giggles while she rests her head on the redhead’s shoulder who rests her head on the blonde’s head as they slowly walk to Marcella’s apartment.

“This looks lovely, Marcy” Iris says when she steps inside the teacher’s apartment while Marcella takes the doctor’s coat. “Not as lovely as you, Iris” Marcella says with a smile which makes them both blush as they get on the couch and start making out with her date who is all too happy to return it as they kiss deeply on the couch for several minutes with their hands softly groping the other turning them more excited by the minute.

“Let’s go to the bed, I can’t hold on much longer” Iris giggles while their foreheads are pressed against one another. “How can I deny such a request from such a beautiful woman” Marcella grins looking in those sparkling eyes with her own heterochromatic eyes. The herm gets up and takes the woman’s left hand first before taking her right hand while she guides her to her bed on which they fall kissing again slowly removing their clothes until their bare skin rub against one another showing how turned on they are.

“I want to taste your cock in my mouth” Iris says with a smile as she gets on top and turns around to start licking that girlcock while her pussy drips on her lover’s face. Marcella sees the roses tattooed on that sexy ass and pulls it down and starts to drink deeply from Iris’ honey pot. “Mmm tastes so good, baby” the redhead whispers with her tongue back deep as a moan escapes her lips when she feels the tip disappear in her lover’s mouth. “Mmmm!” Marcella moans in Iris’ slit when she feels two fingers rub over her pussy as well.

“Mmm your pussy tastes as good as your cock” Iris giggle moans before she returns to sucking on that massive girlcock as the lovers moan happily while pleasing their partners. Wet noises coming from between their thighs and lips moving faster as they can feel their pleasure reaching new levels. Their mouths and tongues move faster with their orgasm closing in after minutes of working on those genitals until they could not hold it back any longer. 

Their orgasm taking place simultaneously and Marcella’s face gets sprayed in Iris’ love juices while her cock feeds the woman her cock milk and her pussy spraying like a fountain. “Mmm your pussy juices taste good as well” the doctor says while she licks her fingers clean after swallowing that last load. “I love the taste of your juices as well” Marcella says while they switch position with Marcella on top between those sexy legs as she looks into the blonde’s brown eyes before kissing her deeply on the lips tasting her own shaft on those lips.

“Mmm she kisses so good and I can taste me on her” Iris giggle moans in the kiss looking into Marcella’s heterochromatic eyes. The doctor’s eyes widen when she feels that pole enter her womanhood before they both close their eyes the moment the teacher’s hips start to move while their tongues dance with one another between their lips. Lewd noises come from between their lips as well as Iris’ lower lips as Marcella thrusts hard and deep. “Her pussy feels so good! What a woman” the herm thinks moaning in the kiss while her thick shaft throbs deeply into that moist twat.

“Mmm this feels as good as when Morgan and I were still dating aaah guess I feel the same for Marcella now as I did for Morgan back then” Iris thinks while her body feels so hot, their breasts pressed against one another as that tattooed butt moves up and down. That thick rod stirring the insides of the hot blonde and her lower lips tighten around that throbbing rod with their climax closing in as minutes pass when Marcella breaks the kiss looking deep into Iris’ eyes “can I cum inside or do you want me to pull out?” she asks warmly

“Please cum inside me, darling” Iris whispers before pulling Marcella’s lips to hers and kisses her deeply “so polite asking first” she thinks before she feels that big girlcock go deep inside her and held there in position when a huge wave of jizz gets released inside her while she gushes all over those orbs.

“You made me cum so hard, you are quite an amazing woman” Marcella whispers sweetly in Iris’ ear who giggles with a blush on her cheeks and wraps her arms around the herm’s neck. “Mmm you’re quite the catch yourself, love” the doctor grins as the two of them look into one another’s eyes when she asks “I hope you’re not done yet” Marcella chuckles and shakes her head “with you I won’t be done in a long time, love” and plants her lips on Iris’ lips while she starts to move her hips again signaling the next round of their lovemaking.

After a few hours the two of them lie there on Marcella’s arms snuggling after a passionate night as they slowly drift asleep purring happily.

The next morning Iris wakes up in an unfamiliar room but remembers all too well where she is when she puts on a bathrobe and follows the scent of food finding the kitchen quite easily. She sees Marcella making breakfast and gets behind her lover before she presses herself against the redhead’s back. “If that tastes as good as it smells then I can understand why Natasha proposed to your several times” Iris chuckles when gets a grin from Marcella.

“Well I hope you like the breakfast I made for you” Marcella says with a smile before she kisses Iris gently on the lips before she asks “why don’t we extend the date to this entire weekend and spend some one on one time?” The blond blushes yet smiles “that sounds good but we should get some clothes from my place after breakfast so that I have a change of clothes for this weekend and Monday?” Iris suggests and the redhead nods while she finishes making breakfast.

“Time to eat first, we lost a lot of energy last night” Marcella giggles and winks as she puts the plate on the table. “Mmm good point, got to replenish that” Iris says with a winks while she takes a seat opposite of her lover before they start to eat having the entire weekend to themselves.

“So how was your weekend and how did it go between you and Marcella after we parted ways?” Morgan asks first thing Monday morning when she sees her friend who is all smiles as Audrey joins them just as curious. Iris giggles and blushes before she replies giving the two of them a good idea on how it went. “Oh it went very well, we ended up spending the entire weekend together watching movies, going for walks and all that” the blond tells them when Marcella walks in. “Speak of the devil” Morgan says with a big grin on her lips and pokes her in the side jovially.

Marcella chuckles and Iris snuggles into the redhead’s arms as they look into one another’s eyes blushing brightly before turning to the other couple who look at them curiously seeing how lovingly they look at one another but before they could ask the same question they have on their lips, the pair smiles as they look at Morgan and Audrey and they simultaneously announce “we’re girlfriends now!”

The End or just the beginning?


End file.
